1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus and a color sample table.
2. Related Art
It is known that recording apparatuses use glitter inks having brilliance for recording images having metallic gloss on media such as paper. JP-A-2009-256565 proposes a glitter ink that is used in ink jet recording apparatuses.
It is thought to record a glossy color image on a medium by superimposing an image formed with a glitter ink (hereinafter referred to as glitter image) and an image formed with a color ink (hereinafter referred to as color image). In such a case, a dark color portion is output by placing a large amount of a color ink into the portion, which may change or decrease the glossiness provided by a glitter ink. That is, a color image having both the color and the glossiness intended to be output may not be formed.